Follow Me
by bffimagine
Summary: When Legolas is mudered, what does the slip of paper he left behind say?


Bffimagine: Hullo my adoring fans! Here's my first LOTR fic! I have such a long range of muses. Legolas: You hath tell the truth young one. Bffimagine: T'is true, prince of the Mirkwood, and seldom is there a queerer child than I. Legolas: Queerer than the bleeding horizons in the West. Bffimagine: (smiles) Kai: I hope thou are not planning to spill the blood of an elven prince. Bffimagine: (grins sinisterly) Legolas: There is a precarious silence between you children. May I dare intrude and inquire as to what it is? Bffimagine: (continues to grin evilly)  
  
"Gimli! I have an urgent message from King Thranduil of the Mirkwood forest!" Aragorn ran up to the small dwarf, breathless after using so much of his speed.  
"What might that be?" Gimli replied roughly, his eyes narrowing to slits in curiosity.  
"Legolas was murdered before the dawn light spilled over the earth." Tears slid down Aragorn's face, and his normally handsome features were gaunt and pale.  
The impact of these words hit Gimli harder than an avalanche of boulders onto his body.  
"How? Who would dare spill the blood of an elven prince? (A/N: ME!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!)" Gimli felt white-hot tears slide down his face as well.  
"Death struck him cruelly by stabbing through the flesh of his stomach with a long sword. However, as it happens, the one to take Legolas' life was struck by death as well, since he could not swim. That 'one' was Saruman, and he had it set to kill a prince, one with royal blood running through his veins." Aragorn sobbed quietly.  
"Will there be a ceremony of parting?" Gimli interrogated Aragorn.  
Aragorn hesitated for a moment, but soon responded. "Yes and only the members of the fellow-ship may gain admittance."  
  
Legolas lay on a bed of golden leaves, his usually bright eyes shielded by his eyelids. His beautiful face was pale and cold, his white- gold hair cascading about him like a waterfall. Beside him lay his long-bow and quiver of arrows from the golden wood of Lothlorien, and a small fragment of parchment was clutched loosely in his hand, with his graceful elven writing it read: For Gimli son of Gloin.  
  
Curious, Gimli carefully slid the paper from Legolas' frigid grasp, and read it silently to himself. It read: ' Gimli, if you are reading this, I have already departed from this realm, Middle Earth. One day I shall see you by dawn, and I will wait for you. Once you have joined into my land, follow me to the paradise above.  
  
The shadow is growing nigh, Darkness ruling high, Death a cruel reign, Murder never shy.  
  
Fear creeping up your spine, Black is all you can see, Just reach out your hands, And hold onto me.  
  
Hatred surrounds you like air, Resentment drowning like water, Disdain is growing like nature, The fires of detest grow ever hotter.  
  
When you're swimming in black, Fear buzzing in your head like a bee, Just reach out your hands, And hold onto me.  
  
Somewhere in this cruel world, Light and love so pure, Will open up its doors, And swallow this world for sure.  
  
If you feel lost and afraid, Black making you shiver uncontrollably, Just reach out your hands, And hold onto me.  
  
I will bring you to light and love, Peace, respect, friendship, you will see, So just take hold of my hand, And to my world, Follow Me.'  
  
OWARI  
  
Bffimagine: Yes, I have written that poem and I OWN it. Legolas: Unlike most of the characters you use among your stories. Bffimagine: True, however I DO own my OCs. Legolas: May that be true, but I hope beyond hopes that you have not copy written them. Bffimagine: I have NOT! Kai: Legolas, you should give it a rest. She owns those particular characters. She doesn't own the rest of them, but we hang around because she's our friend. Legolas: I see. Kai: =D Bffimagine: You're my friends? Really? Bffimagine's crew and future crew as well (pretty much half of the entire fanfiction cast): Yes we do! Bffimagine: (Smiles and hugs Kai) Kai: (Smiles) Bffimagine's crew and future crew as well (pretty much half of the entire fanfiction cast): (smiles) 


End file.
